


playing nice

by maddaccuser



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Season/Series 03, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddaccuser/pseuds/maddaccuser
Summary: Catra and her squadron capture Adora while she's out spotting newly taken Horde territories, and Catra brings her in for questioning.Please see notes!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 126





	playing nice

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: There is dubious consent in this story! Adora is into & willing throughout all of the events that take place, though she is gagged and therefore can not verbally consent. She DOES verbally consent at one point when Catra asks (she removes her gag and allows her to answer) before proceeding further. PLEASE be aware and do not read if that's not your thing!
> 
> Huge thanks to @HollowedHaven for helping me edit and proof over this fic, she's awesome and was a great help! :) 
> 
> Also, this is properly inspired by @teaandsmut & @pearltiddys works. If you haven't saw their stuff, do yourself a a favor and go check it out!
> 
> I'm sorry I wrote this. But please, enjoy!

“ _Mmmmph! Mmm—_ ” Adora struggled at her binds, but it was no use. The metal on the floor beneath her knees chilled her to the bone, the gag in her mouth muffled any form of coherent thought she managed to form, and the blindfold wrapped tightly over her eyes prevented her from seeing anything but eternal blackness.

Her attempts at escape were futile, she knew. No matter how valiantly she’d been trying, there was no way out of the ties her wrists were in behind her back. Those didn’t stop her though. She had to put up some resistance, because she wasn’t going to let her pride go easily.

“ _Tsk, tsk,_ ” Catra clicked her tongue, “Nothing really is ever easy with you, is it Adora?”

“ _Mmmnnn! Mffff!_ ” The blonde yelled into the dampening gag, as she was not taking well to her situation.

Catra marveled at the sight before her. She never knew something so heinous could be so satisfying. The feline finally had Adora all to herself and alone, exactly as she’d wanted since the girl had left her.

“Were you always this whiny? I never remember it being _this_ bad.”

“ _Gggrmmm_?” Adora shook her head in response.

It wasn’t more than a few minutes ago, Adora was unconscious. A few hours ago, Catra and her squad-mates ambushed her in the Wood’s, taking her by surprise and capturing the princess while she was out scouting some of the newly taken Horde territories. She willingly surrendered to her former squad, being outnumbered and newly disarmed, she opted for the most viable option. And now, here she is. Wherever ‘here’ is, Adora hasn’t a clue.

Catra sat upon her place on the throne, in the very room that used to belong to Hordak himself. Sporting new Horde Lord attire, she kept a lazy leg slung over the arm of her throne, watching intently as Adora writhed against the post her wrists were tightly secured too. But, she could hardly bear to sit and watch her struggle on her own.

The blonde paused from her fight for a moment when she heard familiar footsteps padding her way, consequently turning her head in the direction of the sound as if she could actually see what was coming.

“Adora, you’re too cute. All of that mock rage can’t fool me.” Catra knelt down, taking a rosy cheek in her palm and rubbing her thumb across its steaming surface.

Adora quickly jarred her neck to pull her face out of Catra’s grasp and huffed as her cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of red.

“What’s the matter, princess, _hm_? Don't like being tied up?”

That reinvigorated Adora and she began yanking at her restraints again, growling through her gag and trying to act uninterested in Catra's presence.

“You can relax, it’s only me.”

That, again, did quite the opposite for the princess. She continued thrashing and wasting more of her energy under Catra’s watch. The Lord let her squirm for a while in silence, until sweat beaded on her forehead and her muscles slowed in their struggle.

“Don't worry, you'll get used to it.”

The princess hung her head in embarrassment, no longer trying against her bonds and giving herself a moment to catch her breath. She was more securely restrained than she had perceived.

“So, this is how this is going to work,” Catra placed a finger beneath Adora’s chin to pull her blind and silenced face towards her own. “You’re going to tell me _everything_ I want to know, and things will go smoothly, okay?”

Adora’s eyebrows raised above her black blindfold and her jaw loosened slightly around the gag. Catra didn’t need to see her eyes to know what she was thinking.

“ _Hrrrr_?”

“That’s right, it’s that simple. Who ever said I was difficult to work with?” A claw slid along Adora’s jaw, and her shoulders relaxed as she gained hope of her unfortunate situation ending soon. “You’ll be compliant with me, won’t you?”

The blonde whimpered and shook her head. Anything to get her out of this unfavorable situation would be suitable for her. At Catra's mercy, she wasn't left with much of a choice.

“But if you don’t feel like talking, we can make… _other_ arrangements.” Catra drug the back of her finger over Adora’s parted lips, causing a quiet breathy sigh to escape her. The feline could already feel herself growing excited at the sight before her, and she knew this would take restraint, but she had patience. She was going to flood Adora’s brain with lust and bottle her up.

Catra removed her blindfold and stood, tucking it behind her back and glaring down at the Horde’s prized captive. Adora rapidly blinked her eyes to adjust to the light, and to Catra's new outfit.

“So,” Catra ran her fingers through her mane, “First things first. Why were you in the Wood’s so dangerously close to the Fright Zone?”

Adora cocked an eyebrow at the feline, who unmistakably was staring directly into her freshly exposed eyes. She shifted anxiously under Catra’s glare and tilted her chin up in suggestion for her to come over and unclasp the gag from around her head, but Catra didn’t move.

“Well?” Catra looked almost impatient, padding her foot on the floor.

“ _Hmmm hrr-uhh_?” The captive shook her head and pleaded with her eyes for her to remove the obstruction holding her tongue down, seemingly as if she'd simply forgotten a key component in how she can answer.

“Ah, I see. You’re still playing the tough card, aren’t you? So valiant,” Catra shook her head, rolling her eyes sarcastically at the blonde. “ _Typical_ Adora.” She had to actively suppress the smile that threatened to sit on her lips from the sight of Adora's utter disgust.

Adora practically screamed behind her gag and shook her head at Catra's question. She wasn’t about to play this game, she wanted out. No, she _needed_ out.

“Princess, I thought you said you’d work with me on this.” Catra crept closer, now on all fours and eye level with her as she pulled the blindfold out from behind her back. Adora’s eyes widened at the sight of it and she shook her head once more, whimpering in protest at what was about to happen. “I thought I was playing nice.”

 _“Nnnnnccmf! Mmmmnnnr_!” 

The first loop was wrapped around her head as she struggled to avoid it.

_“Nnnnnuuu! Caaaatttttrrr!”_

Tightly secured, and pitch blackness became Adora’s world again.

“Looks like I’ll have to make you talk, then.”

Adora felt her cheeks tinge red beneath her blindfold and she could sense Catra's presence grow closer. Catra hadn't even done anything to the blonde but yet she could see her body shivering with anticipation.

“ _Mmmnnnnunnh nfff mmm! Hhhhrrr mf!_ ”

“I know, I was hoping we could make this easy too. But really, I don't mind helping to jog your memory.” 

Her tail wrapped its way around Adora's tensed thigh and she stilled at the contact. Catra tightened and loosened her grip, slowly stroking the tip over the front of her pants and making Adora's skin raise. The blonde's head dropped as low as her tied wrists allowed, and she let out a muffled groan before defiantly shifting her weight and turning away from whichever direction she believed Catra to be in. She wasn’t going to give up so easily, and as it turns out, being blind and mute was the real torture.

“Why were you near the Fright Zone?” Catra’s voice echoed throughout the throne room and reverberated through Adora's skull, giving her one last mock chance at forming an answer.

The blonde gave something mixed between a cry and an angry yell beneath her gag, shaking her body before hunkering back onto her calves to take some of the stress of struggling off her thighs. All her weight on weakened knees was starting to become painful and by the looks of things, she was going to be here for a while. 

Catra laughed at her predicament. “Who would've ever thought Shadow-Weaver's most cherished cadet could act so unruly? My, my, Adora, color me impressed. But we'll need to change that.”

“ _Mmmmnnnff…_ ” Adora let out a weak grumble as Catra's palm found its place on her cheek once more and this time, her touch was more delicate.

“You know… you look stressed. I miss when you weren't so busy and strained all the time, and when you actually had time for me. Do you remember those days?”

Catra didn't need to see Adora's eyes to know she rolled them.

“I've missed you. It's been quite lonely without you here, and I was starting to get bored. Who was I to use to sharpen my claws on? Keep their feet warm at night?”

Even through the gag, Catra could see the corner of her lip curl up just a fraction at her question. She knew Adora too well. 

“Have you missed me?”

Adora sighed, and despite whether she wanted to reply, she couldn’t. But as much as she would curse herself for it, she nuzzled into the hand cupping her cheek because it was so tender, so familiar. It was nearly indescribable the feeling Catra’s touch brought her, and it’s something she hadn't felt in what seemed like an eternity. Besides, she couldn't evade it now, even if she wanted. Which she didn’t, but she wished it were under different circumstances, and Catra didn’t hold it over like a dog waiting for a treat.

Catra knew she was cracking away at her façade of a hard exterior. She knows Adora has missed her, as well as how big of an impact her simple touch could make. This was child’s play for her.

“I can’t believe you haven’t missed me, Adora. That hurts my feelings.”

Both of Catra’s hands now found themselves on Adora’s face, her thumbs tracing tiny circles over that perfect princess skin Catra wanted to rip off and throw to the dirt. Adora was already slipping into her trap, and for a second the Horde Lord almost thought it intentional. Even if it was, she didn’t mind. This was too cute for her, despite all the bad blood between them, she always held this one soft spot for Adora. Her cold heart always melted for that blonde hair and dopey smile. That didn’t mean she would go easy on her though. She would get what was coming to her, and Catra was more than ready to play.

“ _Mmmnnuuu....mmm."_

“Is that so? _Hm._ Tell me more.” Catra’s hands left their caressing on Adora’s face, slowly moving past her neck and down to her tensed shoulders. She could hear the blonde’s heart thudding in her chest and felt her body grow rigid as she was unable to decipher Catra's true intentions. The feline kneaded on her tight muscles and she gratefully relaxed, sighing and leaning back onto the pole she was restrained to.

“That’s it, make yourself comfortable. If it was up to me, I’d keep you here forever.”

Adora lolled her head back, unintentionally pushing her torso outward and causing Catra’s hands to fall away from her shoulders. 

The Horde Lord licked her lips at the sight of her captives chiseled core beneath her white jersey, it seemed as if she had in fact been keeping up with her training regimen and it was plain to see. Now that her chest was more exposed too, she could see the shallow breaths she was taking. She eyed her claws and unsheathed them ever so slightly, to tease her princess.

A clawed hand softly traced its way down Adora’s stomach, starting from below her chest and going all the way to the hem of her pants. She shivered beneath the touch, snapping to attention again and steeling herself against the pole, no longer lying there languidly.

“ _Ccccuutrhhh._ ”

And so Catra did it again. She eyed her core and how it flexed from her caresses, her fingers teasing across the thin fabric but always being sure to stop at the buckle of her trousers, never further.

“You're looking more relaxed already, princess.”

She continued, this time taking both hands and rubbing up and down Adora's sides, watching as her face softened when she weakly tried pulling her arms free to protect her sensitive stomach.

“ _Ggggguhhh…"_

“No one took care of you in the Rebellion, did they?”

She rested one hand on Adora's hip and brought the other back up to her mouth, thumbing over her parted lips as her tail lashed behind her.

“ _Mmmm,_ that explains a lot.”

Adora couldn't help the weak moan that slipped from her throat. Catra's teasing was beginning to get to her, and there was nothing she could do. From the hands roaming her body, to the very presence of her and her sweet voice, Adora was losing this battle quicker than she could’ve ever imagined.

Catra's ears perked at her slip-up, and there was no need for her to hide her smile. Adora couldn't see.

“What was that? Did you say something?”

Adora groaned and bucked her hips in protest, hoping that Catra would show her any kind of mercy.

“Must've been nothing.”

The blonde whined into her gag, shaking her head and half chuckling at what was happening to her. She shouldn’t have been surprised. Catra knew exactly how to get her riled up, and she was doing a stupendous job. Clearly she hadn't forgotten, and she was taking full advantage.

The feline shifted her efforts from Adora’s stomach, down to her toned legs instead. She paused for a moment, watching her shift ever so slightly under the unknown of what she was going to do next. It was a wicked feeling of power to have control over all of her ex-best friends senses.

She palmed the outside of Adora’s thighs, and her hips stiffened from the new sensation. Catra rubbed her hands up and down, feeling the dirty and worn out fabric of Adora’s trousers, and thinking how much better they would look on the floor. Adora lolled her head side to side, more less shaking her head to herself than anything. 

After she started to relax more, Catra took the invitation to move to the softer, much more sensitive insides of her legs. It was still a pain her bare skin was shielded, but that would be fixed soon enough. She started her hand on the bottom of her right knee, scratching her nails over the clothed surface before dragging her fingertips up, catching on her trousers slightly but not enough to rip them.

“ _Mmmmmmmphh, mmmmm_ ,” Adora yet again bucked her hips out towards Catra, and she ignored the invitation.

“Woah there princess,” Catra said, taking her free hand and pinning Adora’s hip to the pole. “What’s the matter?”

Adora’s hips stuttered against her hold, but Catra's grasp proved too strong to break free of. She was trapped. Catra cracked a grin as Adora continued her struggle, because she knew Adora was growing impatient, like she wanted.

“You’d best behave,” Catra whispered nearly an inch from Adora’s ear, “Because you’re going to be here until I see fit, and, you’ve given me that information I asked for, of course.”

“ _Fffffffnnnnnnnnnn!_ ”

Catra let go of her hip, and doubled her efforts on her inner thighs with both hands. That alone was enough to throw her hips off kilter, falling back onto her calves again as the lower half of her body slowly started melting beneath Catra's touch. The heat deep in Adora's gut was starting to settle, and it was becoming even more difficult to ignore. 

The Horde Lord’s hands traveled wherever they pleased, with Adora’s body practically begging her to go where she desired but unsurprisingly, she didn’t care or oblige. Adora tried acting like her teasing wasn't getting to her, but by the way her body moved, they both knew that was a lie.

Catra allowed her hands once or twice to go up to Adora's buckle, tugging it loose every time, but never enough to undo it fully. Adora whined when she didn't finish, but Catra didn't care. She knew if that gag wasn't in her pretty little mouth, Adora would be begging her. But her body begging for it, was more than enough. 

“Princess, you could've just told me what I wanted, then I could be giving you _exactly_ what you want. That's how things work, you see?”

Adora grumbled in protest as much as she could.

“It really is a shame…” At long last, Catra traced a light digit over the center of Adora's trousers. The blonde jolted from the contact, and her body shuddered from her senses nearly exploding at such a simple gesture. She was _so_ sensitive right now. “You look like you really, _really_ , could use some help with that.”

Adora cried into her gag as her hips flicking out in search of that finger, but Catra wouldn't budge. 

“I mean, you can't even tell me yes…”

Adora's eyes snapped open beneath her blindfold. 

“ _Mmmmmmnnnnfffff yyyyyyss!!! Ynnnnnss!_ ”

Catra's clawed finger retraced the same path, but this time lingering long enough to feel the heat and dampness radiating from in between her legs. Adora was bawling, her teeth clamping around the gag and her face contorted out of frustration.

“You're even wet for me too, Princess. I barely did anything, and yet you're already a trembling, dripping mess. Seems that you haven't changed as much as I thought.”

Even when Catra was insulting her, she was undeniably attractive. As much as Adora feigned disliking it, it only added to the heat between her legs and spun her head in circles.

“C'mon Adora, just tell me yes. And then all of this,” She swirled a finger over Adora's swollen clit, “Can be properly taken care of.”

Adora’s core convulsed and her legs flexed. She was fighting to catch her breath and Catra was right, she was still the same; for her. The blonde's breath was shallow and short, her chest rattling and her legs melting into puddles. Sweat beaded on her forehead and dripped down her neck, plastering the blindfold onto her face while drool dribbled out of her mouth and onto her shirt. She was going to explode. Between the gag in her mouth, the blindfold over her eyes, and the pants on her legs, her senses were being cheated of so much. It was intolerable.

 _“Ppppppluhhhhss. Phllllzzz, Cuuutrrrrhhh. Puhhhhllllss_!”

“ _Hm_ , you said something?” Catra’s hands rested on her own knees now, watching Adora beg and her body twitch with impatience and desire.

“ _Ynnnssss, yuuuunsss!_ ”

Catra reached up and yanked the gag free of Adora's mouth, resting it on her chin. The blonde gratefully gasped and caught her breath between her mumbling mewls, just waiting for Catra to remove the blindfold next.

“Do you want this?” Asked the former Force Captain with a smug grin spread across her face, seeing as how she already knew the answer.

After realizing she had the ability to speak, Adora managed a cohesive reply, “ _Gods_ , yes. Please, Catra. I'm so—”

“Thanks. That's all I needed.” And the gag was snapped back into Adora's open jaw. She squealed in protest, but her body was too mushy to put up much of a fight otherwise.

Catra sparked with excitement, her brain began to flip through so many different ideas that Adora's open legs and bound body brought to her. But rather doing what she truly wanted, she opted for the slow torture her captive deserved.

“Now, the real fun begins.”

Adora gave one last desperate plea beneath her gag before Catra’s hands were back on her body. And quicker than she could’ve thought, her pants were torn off down to her knees, her belt discarded and thumping onto the floor somewhere distant in the room. Her underwear was left on, yet soaked all the way through. It was maddeningly uncomfortable and much more noticeable now without her pants on, how wet she truly was. Although, Catra didn’t need to take her clothes off to make her feel completely naked. Her words alone were enough to strip Adora of anything she thought she had.

The Horde Lord stopped once her eyes met the undergarment Adora was wearing. She wore a beautiful lace bikini-style underwear, fit for a princess. The fabric was unlike anything Catra had ever seen, the looks of it appearing to be crafted from the finest Etherian cloth any currency could buy.

“My my, what do we have here, Princess? These are new,” Catra ran a finger under the band of the panties Adora decidedly wore that day, matching her now torn up and filthy jacket.

“Princesses get pampered, do they?” She asked, trailing her hand around Adora’s hip bone to firmly grab her ass over the thin fabric. “Sparkles probably gave you these as a gift, I wouldn’t want to rip off something so sentimental, you know.”

Adora grunted and she felt her slit drip a little more.

“But I didn’t even have to ruin them...” She cupped the slick soaked fabric between the blondes legs, “You're certainly doing a good enough job for me.” Catra held a firm hand and rubbed, feeling Adora’s hips rock against her to gain that friction she desperately craved as she moaned uncontrollably into the gag. She could feel Adora’s body trembling and her legs struggle to keep pace with her hand, and she knew that familiar tremble. She knew she was close, but she barely had any fun yet. So, she reverted to slower, lighter drags of her fingers over Adora's covered labia to prolong her enjoyment, much to her captives disappointment.

“Adora… we haven’t even gotten to the good part yet, and you’re going to come for me _already_? When did you get this easy?” Catra admired the soft cries that escaped Adora's gagged mouth from the soft caresses her finger was doing, watching her body jerk when she skimmed over her clit.

“Who knew that all it took to defeat She-Ra was to tie her up...” She took a strong hand and grabbed Adora’s collar, pinning her tight against the pole as she leaned in close, “And _fuck_ her until she couldn't take it anymore.”

“ _Mnnnnnnpppphhhh_!”

Catra relented her grasp and allowed Adora’s limp body fall forward, almost crashing into her chest. This is exactly what she wanted, and Adora was doing nothing short of giving it to her.

Her hands left Adora's center and went back to teasing the sweet insides of her quivering legs instead, while the blonde ineffectively shoved her hips out in attempts to get Catra to put her hand back where she wanted. But they were playing Catra’s game, not Adora’s. The feline pinned Adora’s hip once more as she grew annoyed of her jerking, maintaining her focus with her other hand on the clean and smooth skin beneath her fingertips. Her hand ghosted over Adora’s center every so often, edging her closer and ever so closer, but never enough.

The blonde was panting, her whole-body aching and trembling with a release so well built up that she wasn’t sure she could withstand if it happened. Her mind was racing, and it was racing around one singular being. Catra. Her hands. Her voice. Her scent. Everything about the Horde Lord drowned out any other possible thought Adora could have. She was drowning in Catra, and there was no one there to save her, no stable ground, no sword to save her. She mumbled Catra’s name through the gag for what seemed to be the thousandth time, her mantra never ceasing nor stopping in her lust filled state. It was almost as if Catra had brainwashed her, and if she had, Adora couldn't have been a more willing victim.

Catra had left no part of the blonde untouched, and she was enjoying herself to the fullest extent. Granted clothes were in the way, but that was almost the whole point. Watching Adora squirm in such a condition that she nearly effortlessly caused, was breathtaking in itself. What was more breathtaking though, was the female bound in front of her. Adora always was dashing to Catra and to everyone, for that matter. Everything about her gave Catra butterflies, so much so that she loathed them. She'd admired the blonde ever since she could remember, and right now, all she had was time to admire that beautiful body that left her behind.

Adora was ready, so desperately ready. She wasn’t sure her brain or her body could take anymore light touches. She was either about to come barely stimulated, or pass out, whichever came first. That was, until Catra’s hands left her completely and her brain chugged to an appalled halt.

“So,” Catra mused, standing over Adora’s trembling, sweat drenched and begging form, “What would happen if I just left you like this, _hm_?”

Adora did her best to try and stop herself from shaking, but it was too much. She cried as loudly as she could, and tears rolled out from under her blindfold. Her clit pulsed and sent shockwaves back to her brain, forcing her into begging despite how badly she didn't want to.

“I mean, you didn’t give me what I asked for, after all...” Catra started walking away, accentuating the sound of her footsteps so that the blonde could hear her leaving. 

“ _NNNNNNUUUHHHH! Phhhhhsss nuuh nuhhh nnnnn_!!”

“But…” She stopped moving.

Adora silenced.

“You did say please…” She paused for a few moments, before slowly starting back to Adora. The blonde perked up, her crying almost becoming a hysterical laughter.

“So, I suppose this time, I’ll play nice.” 

Catra hunkered down in front of her, tail lashing back and forth with anticipation when she leaned in and gave Adora's neck a few nibbles and some soft kisses, making her sob even more.

“ _Shhhh_ , I know, I know. I’ve been horrible, haven't I?” She cooed in her ear as one hand caressed the blonde's cheek. The heavy smell of Adora's sex filled her nose and intoxicated her even further, causing her tone to sound more sensual than domineering.

“But it’s okay, because I _know_ you love it.”

Catra finally placed her fingers onto Adora's still clothed clit, and all it took was a few small circles and she screamed louder than Catra ever thought was possible. Adora's body convulsed and twitched wildly as she came, and Catra continuously drew circles and dragged out her release long after the blonde normally would have tapped out.

“ _Mmmm_ , that’s it. Good girl.”

Adora couldn’t stop herself. She tried to relax, tried to stop screaming, but her body was incapable of such simple tasks. She’d never came so hard in her entire life that it felt as if she spilled her entire insides out between her legs. But Catra’s hand wouldn’t stop. Through her peak, she could faintly hear a purr and chuckle beside her ear, and that did nothing to assist with how defeated she already felt. Catra _won_. But chalk this up as her greatest loss.

By the time the Lord removed her hand, Adora was on the verge of blacking out from physical and mental exhaustion. She had no idea Catra was capable of such a thing, more rather, no idea that anyone was capable of doing that to her. All of her torture training in the Horde could’ve never prepared her for that.

Catra couldn't have been more impressed with herself. She watched Adora's breath slowly even out, and her shakiness slowly subside. There was no noise to be heard from her anymore, and even with the two obstructions on her face, Catra could see all of her emotions. Humiliated, defeated, yet somehow satisfied. Exactly as she wanted.

“Well, I really must be going. I have a war to win.” She began to pad away, leaving Adora knelt in her own failure.

The blonde did not move, not even with a tilt of her head in reaction. She could barely think, much less put up another argument.

“But, I'll be back soon princess. We have plenty more to discuss, and maybe later, you'll feel like talking.”

Through the blindfold, Adora could see the lights in the room go dark, followed by the thump of the throne room door close. She was left there, broken, in her own mess, and alone. There to wait in the quiet for her captor to return, the only person that could release her, whenever she felt like.

Maybe going out to scout territories on her own _was_ a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! part 2, coming at some point...


End file.
